


The Diamond's Kindergarten

by SkyTheLoner



Series: The Legacy of Pink Diamond [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Drabbles, Earth, Gem War, Gen, Headcanon: All Gems are Asexual but not always Aromantic, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Not Canon Compliant, One-Shots, Pink Diamond is slightly evil, Pre-Gem War, Prime and Beta Kindergartens, Rebellion, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond, Short Chapters, pink diamond's zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Pink Diamond's gaze caught sight of every creature that dared to look at her. They would not forget the dark emotions in her eyes.She smiled for a moment. Yes, this will be a glorious victory for Homeworld.





	1. The Prime Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly inspired to write after watching the newest promo.

She blinked.

Her pale gaze focused on the Quartz warrior standing in front of her.

An Amethyst, she identified, glancing at the gemstone's hexagonal cut and the shade in purple. "Off-color," she muttered to her Pearl, who quickly typed that down.

"Should it be broken, Pink Diamond?" a Peridot asked, her eyes barely revealing anything, just mild pity for the defective Gem. "Or-"

"No, she will live." She paused. "Is..." Trailing off, she paused to recall this Amethyst's cut. "Is Amethyst facet Five cut 4XN capable of fighting?"

"She should be, Pink Diamond." The green Gem saluted to her.

"Then send her wherever she's needed to fight."

"Yes, of course, you are merciful, Pink Diamond."

"Maybe," she muttered, laughing just a bit. "I just know not to waste Gems capable of fighting." She glanced at the small Gem. "Have your Agate inform Yellow-" She stopped, not used to referring to the other Diamond by her full name, rather than simply "Yellow." Her full name seemed too formal. Less...  _friendly?_ Maybe that was the word she was looking for? "... Inform Yellow Diamond of new Gems from Facet Five, in the Prime Kindergarten."

"Of course, Pink Diamond."

"That will be all."

The Peridot walked away.

When the gem was out of sight, she looked down at her Pearl. "Pearl, inform Blue of the protest at the arena over this planet's southern ocean. Ask her to send a unit of Agate to assist my troops."

"Anything else, my Diamond?"

A small, loving small grin appeared in her face. "Tell her I love her." Her face shifted to a cold frown. "That rebellion must be stopped. I'm needed elsewhere in the Kindergarten." She picked up the small Gem, who looked surprised as she send the message to the other Diamond.

She walked towards her palanquin.


	2. The Cluster Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond becomes interested in the Yellow Diamond's newest idea.

_Files [1]: The Cluster_

There was soft humming sound radiating from her computer as she opened the file. Yellow had thought of a solution to scare the Gems of Homeworld from ever rebelling again. She had said that there were only prototypes of it, keep in a lab on one of her colonies.

All of the Gems in the Cluster Project were rebels, off-colors, and spies.

The file loaded and opened, revealing the basic blueprints for the idea, and she scanned them fleetingly. Using shards of Gems wasn't uncommon, though the idea was forcefully fusing them together was quite odd. Could it be used to bring back fallen warriors? Rose Quartz - the one leading the growing rebellion - was one of the few Rose Quartzes with healing abilities, though even she couldn't bring back shattered Gems.

_File Name: The Cluster_

_Data Created: XXXX-56_

She tilted her head. So, this was one of the more recent files.

Gem shards could be used to fight as a dull minded puppets, though this was very different.

"My Diamond?" her Pearl asked.

"What?"

"I thought I should remind you of you upcoming meeting with Blue Diamond. The date is nearing quickly, my Diamond."

"Oh," she muttered. She had forgotten that Blue had asked to talk with her about the rebellion. They called themselves the Crystal Gems. "Yes, I should go," she decided, slowly standing up as her Pearl closed the file quickly.

The diamond on her stomach glowed a pale rosy pink color as she shapeshifted back into her original, larger form, and she slowly flexed her fingers as the weird feeling faded.

With a sigh, she walked towards the stairs, her Pearl trailing behind her. The delicate Gem's pale hued gaze stared straight ahead.

"Pearl," she said and instantly the servant's eyes focused in her. "Remind me to speak to Yellow about the progress of the Cluster Project four planetary rotations from now." She paused. "It sounds... interesting."

"Yes, my Diamond."


	3. The Off-colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond visits the Prime Kindergarten again.

"Amethyst facet five cut 5XN?"

"She is defective, Pink Diamond," the Peridot informed her politely, saluting to her, and she walked to the next row of newly emerged Gems. She looked at the row doubtfully, taking a few notes on the floating screen in front of her. "Pink Diamond, may I request permission for my squad to preform a test on the Prime Kindergarten's soil and mineral content? Facet Five's Gems currently have a 35% defect rate."

"35%..." she muttered to herself. The scouting Gems had tested this planet, planet 03 in the Crystal System, named Earth, for a high amount of minerals in its soil due to the the organic life living here.

Those humans were odd and mildly amusing.

"Permission granted," she told the technician Gem curtly, her attention shifting to the numerous raids on the Prime Kindergarten by the rebellion. She would have to send a unit of Agates to guard it later.

"Amethyst facet five cut 2XN?"

"Wha-" the technician yelped, surprised. "Oh, she appears normal, Pink Diamond." The Gem gently pressed a neon button on her scanner, causing a green beam to hit the purple gemstone. There was a beeping sound and the Gem reported, "The Amethyst's gem used correct amount of minerals from the surrounding soil and the exit hole she emerged from looks alright."

"Correct color?

"A shade off, but nothing anything noticeable. She's normal."

"Good. Have Moss Agate facet 8 cut 7FX pick her up and put her in Unit 235."

The Peridot nodded and asked, "And 5XN?"

"Unit 145 with the other off-colors."

"Pink Diamond, I don't mean to insult you, but is an entire unit of off-colors really a wise idea?" questioned the small Gem meekly.

"Don't question me," she snapped curtly. "Or may you'll be included in Yellow Diamond's new project."

"My apologies, Pink Diamond."


	4. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond goes to her zoo to talk about the rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I some how managed to kind of mention my "all Gems are ace" headcanon. Kind of.

Her Pearl quickly opened the door, bowing as she walked by, her gaze tracking her Diamond carefully. Her shoes made a tapping sound as she walked through the elegant halls of the zoo that she ordered to be built. The were a few problems with constructing a habitat for the captured humans to live, but they were fixed.

The zoo had many rooms, one in particular was some sort of human Kindergarten for growing infant humans in a much more efficient way. The "Choosening" was really more on a social thing. She shivered slightly in mild discomfort; she had, for no reason really, decided to learn the bare basics of how human infants were created by questioning a random Peridot. She left shortly after the Gem explained that most organics were divided into two groups known as male and female.

To this day she didn't know many of the differences, and she decided she never wanted to know.

Though she did learn why she was called a "lady" or a "50-foot tall, giant, pink woman."

 _Gems just pop out of the ground, why do I even waste my time learning about weird, gross humans?_  she wondered, dragged one of her hands through her dark pink hair.

"My Diamond, we have arrived at your room," informed the soft voice of her Pearl as her delicately balanced on her toes and place her hand on the door, pressing a few buttons.

"Oh, yes," she muttered, lost in thought for moment more. She entered the pink room quickly, glancing at the bubbles hanging in the air above her.

"Greetings, Pink Diamond," Blue's Pearl said to her.

"Oh," she said, glancing around, "Blue, it's nice to see you." She smiled a bit, feeling better just by being near the other Diamond. She walked closer to sit down beside Blue on the pillow placed on the floor.

"Hello, Pink," Blue greeted her in a quiet voice, yet her tone a bit nervous. She placed one of her hands on Pink's in a comforting way.

"We have to talk. About the rebellion."


	5. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond is stressed due to the war and only slightly overreacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... Hi.

There was a feeling of uneasiness in the Prime Kindergarten that day.

Her rosy gaze swept over the groups of gems traveling throughout Facet Five's path, their attention drawn to the preparation for a predicted raid; the prediction whispered form the lips of a sapphire, a warning of the rebels known as the Crystal Gems. They would attempt to force their way into the Prime Kindergarten's control room and hack into the system. Then they could shut down the gem injectors with a signal and destroy the control panel, forcing them to manually start up the injectors. Which would take a while.

"Stars, why?" She made sure to keep her words too quiet for the agates nearby to hear.

Her pearl glanced up for a fleeting moment, took a step towards her and asked, "Is there anything-"

"No."

"My apologies, my beautiful Diamond." The fragile-looking gem bowed. She saluted quickly to her, her pale pink gaze slightly fearful, and she took a step closer to her.

"I hate this dumb war."

She winced slightly, her gaze shifting to her unit of moss agates, all standing tall, and their calculating, sharp gazes focused on her as the waited for an order. "Unit 564." The entire group of quartzes shifted, some flinching in alarm, then noticing she was one addressing them. 7XB, a particularly aggressive agates, pushed one of the other, look at her then her Diamond and then her again. The agate stared at her nervously.

She rolled her eyes, mild annoyance showing, and she told them calmly, "Go and fortify the Prime Kindergarten's control room, take Units 342 and 213 with you."

"Them?" questioned Moss Agate 8BC, her green eyes showing unmasked surprise. "My Diamond."

"Yes, isn't it your damned job to command those amethyst?" she said, not in the mood to deal with annoying quartzes. The diamond gemstone on her stomach reacted to her emotions, beginning to slowly radiating a soft pink glow as she twirl her hand around casually, feeling a tingling sensation in her gem and hand. She focused, the glow becoming more harsh as her pent up anger and worry and fear that  _maybe she could lose **them - and even if they were so strong, what if the rebellion spread to the rest of Homeworld? -**_  was directed towards the agate.

"M-my Diamond?" she stuttered softly, failing to retain any of the normal coldness in her tone as she stepped back a few steps. Her foot sank slowly into the trembling soil, the rocks shifting slightly.

"There... is a reason we Diamonds are in charge." She glanced at all of the other agates with a cold, calculating stare, her anger bubbling inside her. "Can any of you remind  _her-_ " She pointed to the agate, who was sinking deeper into the mud as she glared at her. "-why?"  _Are we going to fail?_

"Because The Great Diamond Authority is a powerful, organized group?"

"Close enough." She flicked her hand upward, sending the shocked agate flying.

The stunned agate squealed in fear at look on her face, then she looked at the ground in horror. "I- m-my beautiful D-diamond, I apologize f-for questioning y-you. Thank you for your mercy." She quickly added that last part, trembling, then attempting to regain the cold look she had on her face before.

"I... might have overreacted a bit due to this  _rebellion,_ my apologies, my dear agate," she muttered, half truthful, ever if it was partly due her own annoyance of the agates. "Go. All of you."

They ran.

"M-my-" her pearl begins to say, but she begins to tremble violently, her skinny body shaking in fear and horror. "Oh my stars," she whispered.

"Sorry, my little pearl," she whispered softly, calming down now, sighing loudly. "I'm scared."

"You are brave, my beautiful Diamond." Her pearl does not face her, instead staring at the ground, her hands protectively covering the pale pearl imbedded in her stomach. Her eye shine brightly with true terror with she glanced at her, and her gaze shifted to the floor nervously.

"I overreacted," she stated. "I'm scared they'll question me; I'm scared they become doubtful."

"Is there a-anything I may do to to comfort you, my beautiful Diamond?"

"When we go back to my zoo, sing me a song please, my little pearl."

"Yes, my diamond."

"The raid will begin shortly, my pearl. We will leave."

"Yes, my Diamond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, the total words in the first five chapter almost add up to 2000 words.
> 
> That was random but whatever.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond wants the war to stop, and Pink Diamond really doesn't want her help.

"There needs to be another Kindergarten constructed, you need more troops to fight, Pink," Yellow informed her, not bothering to hide the blunt tone she used, and she pushed a hovering hologram screen over to her. The other Diamond waved a hand in the air, opening a screen on the computer in front of her. "I'll send you a list of areas deemed fit to be terraformed, and Blue can supply you with lapis' if you need."

"Thank you, Yellow, but I think I can handle this by myself," she told her, not willing to drain resources from the other colonies, and she had become slightly distant from the other Diamonds. She had been a burden to Blue and Yellow, she realized two hundred years into the rebellion. She calmly grabbed a floating hologram beside her, opening the file and scanning it quickly.  _Sandstone... red sandstone,_  she thought.  _An odd choice to build a Kindergarten._

"Pink, I'm offering you assistance, something I haven't been doing," she began, showing annoyance in her amber gaze. "This pitiful attempt of a rebellion has been going on for too long, and I will end if you can't." Yellow combed her fingers through her pale colored hair as she sighed loudly, glancing at her with narrow eyes. Her uniform was supposed to be slightly formal due to the meeting, but Yellow apparently decided to shapeshift one of the more casual, less blinding uniforms today. Or maybe, her uniform reflected her mood: desperate to end that rebellion.

She stood up slowly, walking over to Yellow carefully, pressing a button, that increased the chair's size, on her chair so she could sit beside her. "Yellow?"

The other gem sighed slowly, muttering a mild cruse to herself and moved a bit closer to her. One of the elder Diamond's hands gently brushed a stray stars of hair from her face, though she simply grabbed Yellow's hand, gently shoving it away.

There was silence now, and neither Diamond dared to break it as Yellow typed battle plans on a screen. The yellow gem glanced beside her every so often, then gave her a gentle push to tell her to leave.

Nothing happened, though the elder Diamond rolled her eyes and continued to map out possible targets of the Crystal Gems. She finally spoke. "Pearl."

Her loyal pearl jumped slightly, startled, and asked, "Yes, my Diamond?"

"Inform one of my agates to send a unit of jaspers to the Crystal System's colony Earth near the Galaxy Warp recently built there."

Her pearl bowed quickly. "Yes, my Diamond." She pressed some buttons on a holographic screen quickly.

"Yellow-" she began.

"Pink, I want this war to stop." Yellow finally stood up. "Let me help you, please," she whispered.

She sighed. "Fine."

Yellow smiled slightly, awkwardly hugging her with one arm. "Good."


	7. The Beta Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond thinks.

They needed more gems to fight.

_Homeworld_  needed more quartzes to battle against the Crystal Gems.

Her little pearl stood faithfully beside her, her rose-colored eyes watching as she paced back and forth, her footsteps echoing in the Diamond Base. The pearl was standing in the corner of the room - well, there weren't really any corners in the base - as she paced in a circle, thinking. She looked at her pearl.

"Pearl."

Her pearl blinked, and she asked, "Yes, My Diamond?"

She grinned slightly, her eyes cold. Dragging a hand through her mane of pale hair, she muttered, "What is the status of the Beta Kindergarten?" Her voice was so sickeningly sweet, filled with an odd emotion, and she didn't care because she needed to stop the rebellion. The other rose quartzes were placed in bubbles in her zoo, awaiting her judgment. But she wasn't foolish enough to throw them away.

"It is almost complete, my beautiful Diamond," her pearl replied, a hint of fear in her voice. She bowed.

"That's good," she commented, pleased, her voice still carrying a cold tone, nodding.

She walked away, heading downstairs, her little pearl running to keep up with her, but she ignored her. She calmly walked down, glancing at the polished stone walls of the Diamond Base carefully. There were many carvings in the walls - diamonds, parallelograms, the like - she noticed every if she rarely paid attention to such small details. Yellow and Blue couldn't keep sending her soldiers forever, and the paragon known as White was silent.

Though, the first of them had been alone for so long, it wasn't a surprise. She was used to it. She herself was not, she noted as she glanced down at her pearl.

She sighed loudly, shaking her head. Her pearl glanced up for a second then looked at the floor.

She stood at the bottom floor, staring around her at the four paintings. Could that rebellion really fight against them?

Maybe, she admitted. But Homeworld was strong.


End file.
